The product of the base seven numbers $24_7$ and $30_7$ is expressed in base seven. What is the base seven sum of the digits of this product?
We can ignore the $0$ digit for now, and find the product of $24_7 \times 3_7$. First, we need to multiply the units digit: $4_7 \times 3_7 = 12_{10} = 15_7$. Hence, we write down a $5$ and carry-over the $1$. Evaluating the next digit, we need to multiply $2_7 \times 3_7 + 1_7 = 7_{10} = 10_{7}$. Thus, the next digit is a $0$ and $1$ is carried over. Writing this out:  $$\begin{array}{@{}c@{\;}c@{}c@{}c@{}c@{}c@{}c}
& & & & & \stackrel{1}{2} & \stackrel{}{4}_7 \\
& & & \times & & & 3_7 \\
\cline{4-7} & & & & 1 & 0 & 5_7 \\
\end{array}$$ We can ignore the $0$ in $30_7$, since it does not contribute to the sum. Thus, the answer is $1+0+5 = \boxed{6}$.

Notice that the base seven sum of the digits of a number leaves the same remainder upon division by $6$ as the number itself.